gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:NikoBellicsBoss11
__TOC__ Welcome Hi, welcome to GTA Wiki. Thanks for contributing to the F620 page, and for taking interest in the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything, or as alternatives, leave a post on a forum, or refer to the Help pages. Ilan xd (Talk) 21:34, April 14, 2012 Ta. --NikoBellicsBoss11 (talk) 17:36, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Praise Hello there, I just read your PMP 600 edits. I must say your editing skills are pretty good, being factual and having a neutral tone. We need more people like you on our vehicles team, keep up the good work. JBanton (Talk | ) 18:57, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Thanks very much for the feedback! --NikoBellicsBoss11 (talk) 17:34, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Reverting Hi there, you revoked my edits. I was listing their speeds as they are infact true information and how would you have written that down? They were not completely useless as it is from gta4.com which is the truth. Sorry if i'm being annoying but I wrote the truth down. Good bye. Slime guy 16:21, February 3, 2013 (UTC) The idea of my edits is to try and get rid of any bias. Whilst writing verified facts is good, bringing other cars into the equation and saying "this is faster" etc. is not. I appreciate that you may like to be factual, but this Wiki isn't a game of Top Trumps. Sorry if undoing your edits has irritated you in some way, and thanks for your contributions anyway. --NikoBellicsBoss11 (talk) 17:34, February 3, 2013 (UTC) It's alright. I mainly did it because alot of people say things like the Infernus is the fastest car and I wanted to clear that up by saying what cars were faster and slower, their ranking and so people know what is better or worse. Lets put this behind us. Slime guy 19:06, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Be easy Hi there, keeping this short, I have no problem with your contributions but can you please go easy on the explicit language in edit summaries? JBanton (Talk | ) 21:06, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Hahah! I was wondering how long it'd be before I got pulled up about language onaforumforan18+game. I apologise. --NikoBellicsBoss11 (talk) 21:09, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Bloody Hell I am seriously considering giving up editing pages on here. All I do is try to give an unbiased, well-worded review of a car, but as quick as I can edit, some moron keeps ballsing it up again. And yes, I do have one or two particular users in mind. --NikoBellicsBoss11 (talk) 17:42, February 4, 2013 (UTC) : Even the likes of me may face challenges in adding information to articles. The best thing to do in a situation where there may be challenges to a certain piece of information, is to leave an explanation on the talk page for that article (others can then discuss before editing), for good measure reference a talk page contribution in the summary for your edit on the main article page. Hope this helps JBanton (Talk | ) 19:49, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Thanks, JBanton. I may be adding to some talk pages sharpish, in hope that people will read it. --NikoBellicsBoss11 (talk) 21:04, February 4, 2013 (UTC) What's wrong with my edit of the Lokus? Your review was fairly pessimistic of the Lokus. I try to make out like most of the cars in GTA IV are decent vehicles and that there are other cars worth having than the supercars. I don't want to argue about it and flip back over on each others edits (Like we've been doing) so get back to me when you can. Maybe we can compromise. Thanks, IW-33 (talk) 22:46, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, I meant to explain my point of view in my revert summary yesterday but it didn't appear. The idea of my reviews is to make sure that they don't sound exactly the same for every single car. I'm not being rotten, but you seem to be doing is giving each page the same dreary script, changing only relevant numbers when talking about performance. My reviews are as unbiased as possible and if that means criticising the car, so be it. Don't get me wrong, though, I completely agree about you not wanting complimentary reviews to belong solely to super cars. I can't think of anything worse. Granted, the Lokus review did sound a tad negative, but quite genuinely that's because I really couldn't think of any decent aspects of the car to highlight. It's a bloody awful heap of drear, to be brutally honest. And if that's the case, why even attempt to tart up the review to make the Lokus sound worth a drive? Surely that'd be biased in the Lokus' favour? Cheers for your response, --NikoBellicsBoss11 (talk) 17:56, February 5, 2013 (UTC) I understand where you are coming from. You may re-do the Lokus age if you like, just let me adjust some of your grammar every now and again. ;) Next up on the agenda is the V8 vs V10 discussion. It does have the whine of a turbocharged V10, but I am still skeptical. Hopefully we will find some resolve when JB posts an engine shot. "bloody awful heap of drear" That wording made me laugh. Are you from GB and/or Australia? Ah, the F620. Well, I assumed it was a V10 as the car sounds exactly like a V10, revs like a V10 and delivers its power like a V10 should (power is evenly distributed throughout the rev range). We'll see what JB says. I'm from England, by the way. Good guess. --NikoBellicsBoss11 (talk) 18:30, February 5, 2013 (UTC) What's up Hola mi hermano. How's it going? Aston Martin on ice, can you believe it... Anyways we're in a new month so I thought I'd pay all my fellow automobile people a visit, see if they're all doing alright. JBanton (Talk | ) 18:32, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Alright mate, how you doing? Apologies, I've been incredibly busy which explains why I haven't been on here much. Aston Martin on ice sounds undoubtedly like the best day out there is, I've got to have a go at some point! I'm lucky enough to experience the glorious AM engine every day...well, half of the engine anyway, in my 3.0 V6 Mondeo. Hope all's well with you. --NikoBellicsBoss11 (talk) 14:20, March 3, 2013 (UTC) : I've been good, thanks. I see what you did there with engine. It's weird, that reference to a V12 makes me wonder why I haven't yet designed any car that would house such an engine, I've done designs that house a flat-4, inline-4. V6, V10 and even an inline-2 for dirt bikes/ quad bikes but never anything with a V12. I really need to broaden my engine scope I guess. : Half of my morning today was spent doing the rear end of a four seat, off-road buggy; I hate doing buggies because they imply drawing suspension, steering and some of the transmission as well. They're hard, but when completed they look amazing (in comparison with other vehicles that I do). I guess the tougher the challenge the greater the reward. : JBanton (Talk | ) 18:51, March 4, 2013 (UTC) To be fair, not many cars these days do have V12s, only really exotic Hypercars and a few luxury saloons. I've only driven one V12-powered car before; a Mercedes S65 AMG. What a sublime beast it was. I see a distinct lack of V8s in your designs; good on you, there's too many of the bloody things anyway. These designs sound tricky enough to do as it is, so I can't even begin to imagine what a full suspension and steering unit must be like. Doesn't sound easy at all, and in fact whenever I've tried any form of technical drawing the piece of paper has ended up in the bin, along with a few 2B pencils. --NikoBellicsBoss11 (talk) 21:50, March 8, 2013 (UTC) : I do actually quite like the S65; elegant yet monstrous, it does look quite good on the inside as well. Yeah, designing isn't a walk in the park, even for standard production cars, let alone the buggies. On every design that I do I use quite a bit of eraser material, due to things not looking right or construction lines showing. I have had the designs that never were as well. The buggies (such as the last image on User:JBanton) are the most stressful and time-consuming things to do, but they yield the best finished pieces because they show technincal knowledge as well as design ability. It's just a shame that buggy needs revision for the front suspension - the lower wishbones at the front aren't parallel to the ground. : I just filed a request for adminship, hopefully if I'm successful the likes of us can really put our efforts on the map. I'm looking forward to working with all our vehicles people, including you, when GTA V comes out. : JBanton (Talk | ) 19:52, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Would be great to see you become an admin on here, best of luck to you on that. Count me in on editing the new vehicle pages; I'd be delighted to give pages a thorough going over. That's when I have the bloody time, of course. --NikoBellicsBoss11 (talk) 22:54, March 26, 2013 (UTC) :You can vote on any of the requests here. Thanks in advance if you do decide to help me out, but it's up to you, not me. JBanton (Talk | ) 23:44, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Hey Your late vote and comment wasn't needed, so I reverted them. Messi1983 (talk) 20:25, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Warning It is disgusting and despicable to have "I am a cunt" as your gender and "Freelance murderer" as your occupation. You may find it funny, but I don't and I won't have people who use this wiki under the age of 16 read that neither. So either change it or be blocked, your choice. Messi1983 (talk) 20:34, March 31, 2013 (UTC) :Also you seem to have listed the British Prime Minister's twitter as your twitter. I am blocking you until you change that too. Messi1983 (talk) 20:36, March 31, 2013 (UTC) That's fine. D'you mind unblocking me so I can make the changes. Apologies. --NikoBellicsBoss11 (talk) 20:42, March 31, 2013 (UTC) I can't make the changes while my account is letting me do sod all. Unblock me and I'll swiftly make the disgusting and despicable things on my description go away. Ta very much. --NikoBellicsBoss11 (talk) 20:45, March 31, 2013 (UTC)